Love And Mourning
by Jennie-x
Summary: When Jack comes back he has to deal with the fact that Ianto has moved on. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

They sat curled together on the sofa; Ianto's head resting on Owen's shoulder as his arm snaked protectively around his waist. They had spent the whole weekend together practically in the same position, Jack had come back last Friday and told everyone to take the weekend off. Owen had joked saying that he was probably hoping that Ianto would stay with him for the weekend, so they could catch up, but Ianto had smiled at Owen and they headed out together.

The girls knew about their relationship, after the first month without Jack, Ianto had decided to move on he hadn't intended to move onto Owen, but after one too many drinks at the local club, and a drunken shag on Ianto's hallway floor, neither wanted to put it down to a mistake so they had decided together to give a relationship a go, and three months later they both knew it was the best decision they could have made as neither of them had felt happier.

"When do you think we should tell Jack?" Owen asked as the film finished, Ianto had been falling asleep slightly but looked up at Owen instantly.

"I don't mind, he doesn't really deserve to know he left us in the lurch its none of his business really." Ianto said as he snuggled closer, "But then we should tell him, just so he knows where me and him stand I guess."

"Want me to be there when you tell him?" Owen asked as he lightly stroked Ianto's hair.

"No, I think I should do it alone." Ianto smiled. "I doubt he would care, we were just sex right,"

"Well he's a fool for leaving you, you're amazing." Ianto blushed at Owen's words, it was rare that Owen would say things like that, he wasn't the kind of man to get all emotional.

"Oh shut up." Ianto laughed leaning up and kissing Owen softly the kiss saying more than Ianto could. "Want to go to bed?" He asked with a smile.

"Its not even seven," Owen laughed.

"Who said anything about sleeping." Ianto winked and headed to the bedroom.

-x-

Owen woke up wrapped in Ianto's arms, he looked over at the alarm to see that it was almost eight in the morning, another thing that had changed since they had gotten together was that Ianto slept in mainly because Owen had the ability to make him want to stay in bed. Then there was the fact that he couldn't bring himself to go to the hub to be there on his own, but now Jack was back he wondered if he should go in early, but lying so close to Owen he couldn't bring himself to move.

"Morning," Owen grumbled, he wasn't a morning person, but he would be the first to admit waking up in Ianto's arms was a good way to start the day.

"Good morning," Ianto smiled, "Care for a shower?"

"Love one." Owen grinned.

-x-

At half nine, Owen and Ianto walked into the hub both grinning and not caring that they were late. Jack watched them from his office, he had noticed their behaviour and it didn't take him long to figure out what was going on, he wanted to be happy for Ianto but he couldn't find it in him. Ianto was the reason he had come back.

"Good morning boys," Gwen smiled, "Good weekend?"

"Yeah, though I think Ianto needs to update his film collection, I swear he only has cartoons." Owen laughed, remembering how fun it was curling up with him on the sofa watching films like cars, the Incredibels and even Shrek.

"What ever." Ianto laughed, "If I remember, I wasn't the one that got a little emotional at cars." Owen blushed slightly but couldn't help but smile. "Coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Owen smiled, "Morning Jack." Ianto looked up to see Jack watching every one with a smile.

"Morning sir," Ianto mimicked, "Coffee?"

"That would be great thanks Ianto." Jack smiled.

"See, why can't you be polite like him?" Ianto laughed and Owen just threw a scrunched up piece of paper at his head making Gwen and Toshiko giggle slightly.

"Just make the coffee tea boy," Owen smirked and Ianto just shook his head and walked to the coffee machine, he made one for everyone handing it to everyone. "Thanks." Owen smiled and Ianto just smiled back and then headed up to Jack's office.

"Your coffee sir," Ianto smiled and placed Jacks coffee on his desk.

"Thank you Ianto," Jack grinned, "I really missed your coffee." He took a long sip of his coffee and then smiled as Ianto was leaving his office, "So, how long have you and Owen been together?" Jack asked causing Ianto to stop in his tracks, he turned around and looked at Jack's face trying to read it but as usual it was showing no emotion.

"Three months." Ianto replied with a smile. "I was going to tell you later."

"I never would have guess you and Owen would get together." Jack said sadly.

"A lot of things have changed." Ianto said with a small smile. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I want you to be happy." Jack smiled and Ianto nodded feeling the conversation was over and walked out.

"Ianto, could you come and fix my computer?" Owen grumbled.

"What happened?" Ianto asked as he walked over, aware that Jack was watching.

"I tripped over the plug, and well it came out and now it wont turn back on." Owen sighed, and watched as Ianto bent over to look at the plug, he couldn't help but grin.

"You know, you're computer is fine." Ianto laughed, flicking the on switch and watched as it rebooted itself, he turned around and smiled as he noticed the slight bulge in Owen's trousers.

"No, maybe it just need your magic touch." Owen winked.

"Maybe you need my magic touch." Ianto smiled moving a little closer to his boyfriend, "But you're going to have to wait at least six hours until we can go home,"

"But..." Owen whined.

"No buts, well not till tonight any way." Ianto laughed and walked away.

"Its so unfair, when he was with Jack he did it during the day not caring if we were here." Owen moaned, making Gwen and Toshiko laugh.

"Something funny?" Jack asked as he walked down the stairs, Gwen and Toshiko both looked over at Owen who shrugged. "I'm happy for you and Ianto." Jack smiled.

"Seriously?" Owen asked a little startled.

"Yeah, Ianto deserves to be happy, you both do." Jack smiled.

"Thanks." Owen smiled just as Ianto ran up to the hub.

"Jack, we've got a problem." Ianto said and Owen rushed over to him noticing the large gash on his head.

"What happened?" Owen asked, also noticing the state of his suit, he had only been gone for three minutes at the most.

"Weevils, lots of weevils." Ianto mumbled.

"What?" Jack asked a little stunned.

"Down in the cells, all gathered around Janet's cell." Ianto replied allowing Owen to guide him to the autopsy bay.

"How many?" Jack asked watching Ianto intently, his eyes burning into his skin.

"Ten, maybe more. When they saw me they rushed towards me, one grabbed me and then threw me at the wall, I thought I was going.. but, they just went back to staring at Janet." Owen patched up Ianto's head, as they discussed on what to do, they knew they wouldn't be able to take out ten weevils.

"You hurt any where else?" Owen asked softly, as he squeezed Ianto's hand tight. Ianto looked up at him and shook his head.

"I'm fine, honestly." He smiled weakly and sighed softly as Owen wrapped his arms around him, Jack turned away and looked at Gwen and Toshiko who was staring at him in sympathy, both knowing that Jack wasn't exactly happy about Ianto and Owen.

"What do we do?" Gwen asked.

"The weevil spray," Jack replied, "We make it sort of like a smoke bomb, throw it into the cells and wait until they're knocked out then lock them in the cells, see why they're being like that,"

"I'll go get the spray." Ianto said jumping from the table, but Owen pushed him back on it.

"You're hurt." He stated. "I'll get it."

"I can bloody walk." Ianto mumbled but stayed seated any way.

"You sure you're okay?" Toshiko asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah." Ianto smiled.

"You know you're a bad liar." Jack said looking down at him once more.

"So are you." Ianto replied Jack went to say something but Owen walked back in.

"That's all that was in the stock cupboard." Owen said handing it to Jack.

"There's more in the inventory room." Ianto said, "I'll go." Before Owen could even say anything he got of the table and headed in the direction of said room.

"So we make it into a anti weevil bomb." Gwen said as she pulled the camera footage of the cells up, and Owen, Toshiko and Jack looked up to see what was going on, it looked just as Ianto had described it, they were all gathered around Janet's cell, silently staring at her.

"What are they doing?" Owen asked, he had never seen the weevils act so strange before.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out." Jack said just as Ianto walked back in a box full of weevil spray. "Thank you Ianto, now go sit down, you're head must be killing you." Ianto rolled his eyes and sat at Owen's desk smiling as Owen walked over to him.

"I don't understand," Gwen said, "Weevils are fierce they don't act like this, they look sad as though they are.."

"Mourning." Ianto finished.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Janet, I think she might be dying." Ianto said sadly, "She's stopped eating as much as she used to, she's not as loud, she's getting old we've had her in the cells for what two years? Can't exactly be healthy."

"That explains why the weevils are acting like that." Owen smiled, "Remember the weevil last month who we had to kill, the weevil it was with acted just like them.".

"So you two go weevil hunting together too?" Jack asked staring at Ianto who just stared at the floor and Owen remained silent.

"Lets just sort the weevils out." Gwen said not envying any of the men.

"Yeah." Jack sighed, and started sorting out the weevil spray, Owen and Ianto helping.

"What I don't get is how they got in." Ianto said his voice filling the awkward silence. "We have alarms don't we?"

"A hell of a lot of alarms." Owen laughed, "Without you to let us in through the tourist entrance it takes three keys, and four codes just to open the frigging door."

"So why no bright lights warning us that." Ianto stopped and stared at the screen quickly "Fourteen weevils had broken into the cells?"

"Have we got alarms on the sewers?" Toshiko asked, "I know we have them on all the exits but I've never seen or heard them at the sewers."

"No, we turned them of remember, when all the rats were coming in." Ianto sighed. "So now we no how they got in."

"So what they've come to say their goodbyes?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Looks like it." Ianto said and he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"So we're going to break up their goodbye?" Gwen asked, finding compassion for weevils Owen sighed, her heart was just too big.

"What else can we do?" Jack asked thinking the same thing as Owen.

"Let her go." Toshiko said.

"What are you kidding me?" Jack asked a little startled.

"I mean, look at her, she's dying. And none of these weevils have surfaced and attacked in what a month, its not fair to keep her locked up to die."

"What if she attacks?"

"She's dying." Ianto pointed out. "She hasn't got an energy to stand let alone attack."

"Okay, Gwen unlock the cells, but any signs of weevils in the street they all get locked up." Gen nodded and used her computer to unlock the cells, they all watched as Janet walked weakly out of the cells, the weevils surrounding her moved around her as though they were protecting her and then within a few minutes they were gone back into the sewers.

"Any signs of them on the street?" Jack asked nervously.

"None." Gwen replied.

"Toshiko, I want you to fit the alarm in the Sewer, rats or no rats we need to be prepared."

"How's the head?" Owen asked as he curled his arms around Ianto's waist.

"Sore." Ianto sighed, and Owen pressed his lips gently to the wound on his head, "A little better now." Ianto smiled and felt Owen do it again. "You know I have a pain some where else..."

"Nope, not until we're at home remember," Owen laughed and Ianto just smiled, he looked over at Jack who was watching them trying to see why Ianto was with Owen instead of him.

"I'm going to change my shirt, this one has blood on." Ianto moaned and moved away from Owen's embrace and headed to the locker room, he took his top of and sighed when he saw a few scratches on his chest from where the weevil had thrown him

"You should have got Owen to have a look at that, looks like it hurts." Jack's voice knocked him from his little day dream and Ianto turned around to stare at his boss.

"Its fine," Ianto said as he reached into his locker and grabbed a fresh shirt.

"Why Ianto?" Jack asked softly.

"Because you left." Ianto said his voice not giving into any emotion. "You left and I was alone, what hurts the most is that you wasn't taken or kidnapped, you left on your own, just walked out on us, on me." Ianto stopped and started to button his top up aware that Jack was watching. "I waited, I gave you a month, when you didn't come back I decided I was going to stop waiting for you and live my life. Me and Owen we weren't planned it just happened, and I don't regret it."

"I didn't mean to be gone so long, I was being held hostage by the prime minister for a year," Jack sighed desperately.

"But you don't get it, you left to go with your doctor, what ever happened to you and I'm sorry Jack, but what ever happened to you happened because you left." The words cut deep in Jack's heart, but he knew Ianto was right. "If you would have said goodbye, or I don't know left a note saying you would be back this would be a completely different situation. But you didn't, you just left, and now you have to deal with it." With that Ianto walked out of the room and headed down stairs, leaving Jack standing there with tears in his eyes.

"I came back for you," He whispered before the tears started to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Owen mumbled as they sat together spooned together on the sofa watching a show that neither of them were interested in, but both content in their position and not wanting to move.

"Neither do I." Ianto whispered back, "I like the way you look at him when he looks at me."

"I thought you were looking back at him." Owen said as he looked down at his boyfriend, who was practically lying on top of him, but he didn't mind.

"I'm always looking at you." Owen grinned at Ianto's words, leaning down he kissed the younger man putting every emotion into it.

"I love you." Ianto said quietly, it was the first time he had said those words to any one since Lisa, like Owen he thought they were going to be said to Jack. Owen's eyes almost fell out of their socket and every second that passed Ianto's heart started to beat faster.

"I..."

"Its okay if you don't."

"I do." Owen smiled weakly, "I've just never said those words to another man before."

"Its okay, you don't have to say it Owen." Ianto smiled. "Come on, lets go to bed."

"Ianto wait." Owen said knowing his partner was looking for an escape. "I do, I mean, I really do. I just.." His words were cut off as Ianto kissed him deeply, using the open mouth of his boyfriend to his advantage.

"I know," Ianto smiled, and they walked into the bedroom.

-x-

The following morning Ianto walked into the hub alone at dead on nine, Gwen was sat talking to Jack they both stopped and looked up at him, and Ianto knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Where's Owen?" Gwen smiled.

"Don't know, said he's got an errand to run." Ianto shrugged, "Coffee?" They both nodded so Ianto walked up to the coffee machine, making one for Toshiko too who had just walked in the door.

At half nine Ianto's phone started ringing and he didn't hesitate to answer it. "Where are you?" Was the first thing he said and Gwen, Jack and Toshiko looked at him, all wanting to know the answer. "Yeah, okay then. You too." Ianto ended the conversation with a shrug.

"So, where is he?" Toshiko asked.

"On his way back, there's traffic." Ianto replied.

"So what's it like being with Owen, I mean you don't act all couple like at work." Gwen smiled.

"Its great." Ianto said simply. "Work to do." He said and walked off.

"Do you think he's happy?" Jack asked.

"I've not seen him like that before." Toshiko answered, "And Owen is like a completely different person, they fit Jack. And I know you love Ianto, but you just got to let him go."

"I know," Jack sighed. A few minutes later Owen walked in the hub, he looked around and then shrugged.

"Jack I'm sorry, honest mate I was only meant to be like five minutes but the bloody traffic." Owen said in a rush.

"Its fine." Jack smiled, "You didn't miss much."

"Right." Owen replied, heading to the coffee machine.

"So where were you?" Gwen asked.

"That my dear is private." Owen laughed just as Ianto walked in the area. "Hey, miss me?"

"Didn't realise you were gone." Ianto smirked, "Where were you?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out later." Owen laughed. "And don't worry it doesn't involve chocolate and strawberries." Ianto blushed as he smiled and started picking up the rubbish around the hub, completely aware that Jack was watching with a sad smile on his face.

"Is it lunch time yet my stomach feels as though it hasn't had any food in a week!" Owen moaned two hours later.

"I'm hungry too," Jack sighed.

"What we having today?" Ianto asked as he held up various leaflets.

"You decide." Jack smiled.

"Decide on pizza." Owen smiled.

"We had pizza yesterday." Toshiko reminded them and Owen just frowned.

"I don't want to choose." Ianto laughed.

"Its not rocket science." Owen smiled.

"Fine, Indian."

"But I don't like Indian!" Owen shouted and Ianto just grinned in return. Owen's phone started ringing and he quickly answered it. "Hey, yeah sure.." Owen quickly walked out of the room.

"Who was that?" Toshiko asked as Ianto picked up the phone from the table and started dialling for the food.

"No idea." Ianto shrugged and Jack watched his actions wondering if he was really happy with Owen after all.

Owen walked back in ten minutes later a small smile on his lips, "Yan, can I have a word?" He smiled.

"Sure," Ianto smiled and followed Owen out.

"What do you say to a nice romantic dinner tonight?" Owen asked a little nervously.

"Didn't know you did romance." Ianto laughed.

"I thought I would surprise you." Owen smiled, "So, yes no?"

"Yes." Ianto smirked. "Where?"

"Italian down the road, the one you walk past every day and smile." Owen replied, Ianto felt his heart burst in his chest, Owen had taken note to what makes him smile.

"Okay, time?" Ianto grinned.

"Nine," Owen smiled.

"Can't wait." Ianto replied, and allowed Owen to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Food will be here in about five minutes, and I ordered you a pizza."

"Thanks." Owen grinned and watched as Ianto walked out.

"Everything okay?" Gwen asked as she watched Owen sit down, Ianto hadn't come back in the room.

"Perfect." Owen smiled.

"You love him." Jack said out of the blue, Toshiko and Gwen looked at Jack with a what are you doing face on, and then back at Owen waiting to see what he would say, they knew he liked Ianto a lot, they never knew they were that serious.

"Yes, I do." Owen smiled just as Ianto walked in with the food.

"Lunch is served." Ianto smiled not knowing what he had just walked in, he handed out the food to every one and sat down in a chair next to Owen and Jack.

"Any one got anything to report?" Jack asked.

"None of the weevils from yesterday have surfaced." Gwen replied.

"And I've not had any luck on working out the the software from Unit." Toshiko sighed.

"And we've not been on any aliens crash land injured, so I've no one to you know play doctor with,." Owen smirked.

"Looks like I'm the only one that's been doing the work I'm supposed too." Ianto smirked. "Make the coffee."

"Not our fault the rift is having a week off." Owen laughed.

"Don't jinx it." Jack smiled.

Once every one finished eating, Ianto started to clean up again and then headed down to the archives, Toshiko and Gwen went down to the main area expecting Jack and Owen to follow but they both stayed.

"Jack, I know you love Ianto but he loves me, and I love him can you just let us be happy?" Owen asked sighing desperately.

"I don't want him to get hurt." Jack said strongly.

"And you think I do?" Owen asked.

"No, But I didn't know you were interested in him."

"I wasn't." Owen said honestly. "We just happened, none of it was planned it was one drunken shag that turned into love and I'm sorry, but you were gone. You can't expect him to always wait for you."

"I didn't.."

"You did, you thought he would wait for you that's why you left because you thought everyone would miss you and then all fall back in line, and we did miss you, he missed you so much and he waited, but no one can wait forever Jack."

"I know." Jack sighed. "Treat him right Owen."

"I will." Owen smiled just as the rift alarm went off.

"You jinxed it."

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

They all headed towards the car including Ianto who had started going out with the team more instead of watching the action from the camera footage in the hub. Gwen sat up front next to Jack, leaving Ianto in the middle of Toshiko and Owen. Owen was staring out the window, his hands lightly touching Ianto who was watching what Toshiko was doing – looking around the area with her PDA to see what the rift activity was.

"Half a mile that way." Toshiko called out. "What ever it is, its big."

"Great." Owen mumbled. "Might have to cancel tonight."

"Maybe," Ianto sighed, he was really looking forward to it.

"What was tonight?" Gwen asked, as she held onto the car door as Jack had started driving with even more anger since Owen started talking.

"Dinner." Owen sighed.

"Any where nice?" Gwen asked she loved talking anything romance.

"As much as I'd like to talk about dinner plans with Owen, we should really be working out what to do when the car stops." Ianto said mainly for Jacks comfort as he could see how tense and upset he looked.

"We do what we always do, guns raised and then see what ever it is wants. If its dangerous we sedate it and take it back to the hub, if it tries to kill us then we shoot to kill." Jack said smiling slightly over at Ianto, thanking him silently for the conversation change.

"Sounds like a plan." Gwen smiled.

"Toshiko where now?" Jack asked.

"Take the next right and it should be there." Toshiko replied, Jack did as he was told and then stopped the car. They all got out, and saw exactly what was causing the disturbance.

"Is that a cat?" Owen asked as they stared at what looked like a human with a cat face.

"A cat person." Jack smiled. "Oh he's a long way from home."

"Is he dangerous?" Ianto asked.

"Not sure, cat people tend to be nice enough, but there are a few not so nice.." Jack said trailing of topic when he saw the sharp nails on the feline. "I'm thinking he is one of the few that's not so nice."

The cat looked up at him and hissed, Owen couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. A cat person, he wanted to laugh, he looked over at Ianto and the girls who all looked as confused as him. "I'm allergic to cats." Gwen whispered and that made Owen laugh.

"Owen." Jack snapped, and that was enough to startle the cat person and he jumped on the nearest person, Ianto.

"Yan." Jack and Owen called at the same time, Ianto rolled away quickly holding his face.

The cat person was lying on the floor, "Stun gun." Ianto sighed as he felt the blood on his face and neck.

"Let me see." Owen said quietly, his heart not calming down yet. Ianto removed his hand slowly and stared at the blood on his palm, "Shit."

"How bad is it?" Ianto asked.

"Just a couple of scratches." Owen sighed. "They're quite deep."

"Its coming back around." Gwen called and the cat stood up a little dizzy.

"That wasn't very nice." Jack stated pulling out his gun, the cat jumped towards Jack and a loud gun shot filled the air and the cat was lying on the floor, a clean gun shot through his head. "Owen how is he?"

"I'm fine." Ianto smiled weakly.

"He'll live." Owen replied.

"Sound a little more happy about it." Ianto sighed and Owen smiled a little.

"You're shaking." Owen said quietly.

"I was scared." Ianto shrugged and they watched as Jack and the girls struggled with the dead body,

"So was I." Owen sighed and kissed Ianto softly on the lips. "I love you." Owen smiled at the dazed expression on Ianto's face.

"I love you too." Ianto replied after a minute, he knew he had a goofy smile on his face but he couldn't hide it. Hearing Owen say the simple words made everything seem real.

"You sure you're okay?" Owen asked as he wrapped his arms around Ianto who nodded into his shoulder.

"Lets get every one back to the hub." Jack called, once they had put the body in the trunk. Owen grabbed Ianto's hand tightly and when they got into the car he didn't move it and neither did Ianto, even though he knew Jack was watching.

"How's your face Yan?" Toshiko asked softly.

"Doesn't hurt much." Ianto smiled. "Does it look bad?"

"I'll give you some cream it will make it heal faster and it shouldn't leave a scar." Owen smiled and Ianto just nodded.

Jack felt his eyes water, he wasn't used to rejection he was used to getting the guy he wanted, but the guy he wanted, needed, was behind him hands holding some one else's and head resting on shoulders that wasn't his. He needed Ianto back.

The team arrived back at the hub twenty minutes later. Jack headed straight to his office closing the door behind him. Owen dragged Ianto along to the autopsy bay to clean the cuts on his face properly and Gwen and Toshiko were left to deal with the body.

"Do you think Jack's okay?" Gwen asked.

"I honestly think he loves Ianto, and watching him with Owen can't be easy. It wasn't for me, I always thought I loved Owen but seeing him with Ianto makes him happy." Gwen smiled sympathetically at Tosh.

"Do you think Ianto loves Owen?"

"I don't know. I always thought he was too in love with Jack to notice any one else."

"That's what I thought." Gwen said. "Maybe he's trying to make Jack jealous, you know show him what he's missing."

"That doesn't sound like Ianto." Toshiko reasoned.

"Well love makes you do crazy things, remember Lisa?" Owen stopped listening at that, the girls were talking near the morgue next to the store cupboard where he had come to get some more medical pads, when he heard what they were saying he stopped to listen, and it pained him to see how true what they were saying was.

He waited a few minutes before walking back to Ianto, he tried not to think about what the girls were saying but every time he thought about it the more it sunk in, Ianto was just using him to make Jack jealous.

"You okay?" Ianto smiled.

"Fine." Owen mumbled, Ianto knew he was lying but had also come to learn that if Owen didn't want to talk, nothing could make him. So instead of saying anything else, Ianto just nodded and let Owen clean his wounds.

"Its only seven we could still make dinner." Ianto smiled.

"I'm pretty tired, another time." Owen said showing no emotion in his tone.

"Oh, Okay." Ianto sighed. Once Owen finished cleaning the wound he started to file some reports, and Ianto just walked away frowning.

"You okay?" Gwen asked softly.

"Fine," Ianto said and headed to the coffee machine.

"Hey Yan, can I have a word?" Jack called. Owen looked up at Ianto who put the coffee down and then walked into Jack's office not looking down at Owen. "Everything okay?"

"Fine sir, what did you want to talk about?" Ianto sighed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Jack smiled, Ianto smiled back weakly his face stung he had a head ache, and Owen was being weird with him, he was fine.

"Like I said sir, I'm fine." Ianto repeated.

"We're okay right, I mean friends?"

"Sure." Ianto said weakly.

"Good." Jack smiled. "Tell every one to go home, you go have your meal with Owen."

"We're not going for the meal tonight," Ianto sighed. "But I wouldn't mind going home and just sleeping." Ianto smiled forcefully, and Jack just smiled back. "I am sorry."

"Ianto, what have you got to be sorry for?" Jack asked.

"Me and Owen, it must be hard for you. I just, I didn't think you were coming back."

"I shouldn't have expected you to wait for me Ianto, I'm glad you found happiness in some one else, but I want you to know I'll always care about you."

"I know Jack." Ianto smiled. "Good night."

"Night Ianto." Jack sighed.

Ianto walked out of Jacks office to see Gwen and Toshiko talking at the desk. "Yan, what's going on with you and Owen?" Gwen asked.

"Huh?" Ianto asked aware that Jack was behind him.

"He just left, stormed out in a right mood." Gwen said she saw a flash of hope in their Captains eyes and couldn't help but smile slightly.

"I don't know." Ianto mumbled, and then headed out shouting good night.

When Ianto reached his house, he couldn't see any lights on. He knew Owen had gone to his own apartment, they hadn't moved in together but he was there most of the time as it was closer to the hub. He sat on his sofa that felt empty without Owen curled next to him. He grabbed his phone and dialled Owen's number, sighing when it went through to his answering machine, sighing a defeated sigh he headed for the bedroom and changed into his pyjama bottoms before sleeping an uneasy sleep.

-x-

The following morning Ianto walked into the hub at nine alone, Gwen, Toshiko and Jack were sat around Gwen's desk.

"Morning Yan." Jack called.

"Morning." Ianto replied half heartedly and walked up to the coffee machine.

"Where's Owen?" Toshiko asked softly.

"I.. I don't know." Ianto sighed.

"What's happened?" Gwen asked.

"Don't know." Ianto replied dejectedly, and handed the coffee out, just as the cog door rolled open and in walked Owen.

"Sorry I'm late." Owen sighed and looked over at Ianto who moved to his own desk.

"What's going on between you two?" Gwen asked.

"Oh fuck off Gwen, I'm sick of you all sticking your nose into our relationship." Owen shouted.

"Owen." Jack said coldly. "Calm down." Ianto looked up and saw how angry Owen was, but he couldn't think of why he would be angry.

"What's going on with you?" Gwen asked looking over at Ianto.

"Why don't you ask him." Owen shouted and walked back out of the hub.

"Ianto.." Gwen said gently, but Ianto just headed after Owen.

"Owen wait." Ianto called after him and was surprised that he actually stopped. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Owen laughed. "I know what you're trying to do." Owen said harshly. "Using me to make Jack jealous."

"What?" Ianto yelled, not caring that they were having a very high tempered domestic right out side the hub.

"You heard. Well guess what it worked. He wants you and you obviously don't want me."

"Fuck you Owen." Ianto said and walked back into the hub.

"Run back to your fucking captain." Owen shouted though the tears in his eyes were screaming something else.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto walked back into the hub trying to hide the tears that were in his eyes, "Ianto.." Gwen said and that was enough to make his tears fall, he headed straight to the archives, he fell against the wall and cried for a while. He couldn't believe Owen, the guy he supposedly love was such a bastard to him yet he couldn't find himself to hate him.

After an hour from hiding away from every one, he wiped his eyes not caring if his eyes were red from crying and headed up to his the main area, Owen was sat at his desk he looked up at Ianto and held his gaze before Ianto broke it and walked up to Jack's office.

"You okay?" Jack asked softly.

"No, do you mind if I take the rest of the day off? I know its short notice.."

"Its fine, go." Jack smiled. Ianto nodded and then headed back to the hub.

"Yan?" Owen called.

"What?" Ianto snapped.

"Maybe we should just go back to being friends." Ianto couldn't believe what he was hearing, in front of Gwen and Toshiko who both looked stunned.

"Fine," Ianto sighed and then headed out of the hub.

"You are such an ass why did you do that?" Toshiko shouted.

"Because he should be with Jack." Owen mumbled just as Jack walked down the stairs. "Happy now Jack he's all yours."

"No, because he's hurt because of you." Jack shouted. "You told me you wouldn't hurt him."

"That was before." Owen mumbled.

"Before what?" Jack asked.

"Before he told me he loved me." Owen sighed. "I love him, but not as much as he needs. He needs you Jack." Jack didn't know what to say so instead headed back to his office.

-x-

Ianto walked to the pier he stared at the ocean his eyes giving into the tears. He wanted to scream, everything was fucked up once again. He didn't know how long he had been standing there, his body had turned numb and he welcomed it. "Its freezing out here." The comforting American accent made him smile, he turned around to Jack standing next to him.

"I like the cold." Ianto sighed.

"But You'll catch your death." Jack smiled and took of his jacket and wrapped it around Ianto.

"What about you?" Ianto asked as he wrapped the jacket around him and Jack just shrugged.

"Come on I'll take you home." Jack smiled.

They walked back to Ianto's house in a comfortable silence, Jack kept on stealing glances every now and again smiling at the fact that Ianto was doing it too.

"Are you coming in?" Ianto asked as he opened the door.

"Do you want me too?" Jack asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yeah," Ianto sighed, they both walked in and Ianto stopped for a second, and stared at Owen's jacket.

"You really love him don't you." Jack sighed and Ianto turned around.

"I don't know any more." Ianto mumbled and hung their jackets up and they moved into the living room.

"Want to talk about it?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded and sat next to him.

"I love you." Ianto said quietly. "I always have," He didn't look Jack in the eye, "Before you left I thought you might have felt something, I guess I was wrong. When you left I was pretty sure you wasn't going to come back, so I moved on, it was hard and I wanted to feel something for any one there was Owen."

"I love you too." Jack whispered. "Always did."

"I don't want to love you Jack, it hurts too much." Ianto mumbled.

"You can't help who you love Yan." Jack said softly, taking Ianto's hand in his, pleased that Ianto didn't pull away.

"I know." Ianto sighed, leaning in closer and pressing his lips to Jack's in a very needy kiss. Before it even started, Ianto pulled away. "I feel bad."

"For Owen?" Jack asked, his hand cupping Ianto's face.

"Yeah, and you."

"Why me?" Jack asked his fingers aimlessly rubbing Ianto's face.

"Because I knew all what I told you the day you came back, and I strung Owen along, I hurt you."

"You didn't mean too, you were confused, and upset I don't blame you."

"I blame me. I screwed up." Jack smiled comfortably and pressed his lips against Ianto's.

"I love you so much Yan, and Owen knows that, he knows everything you said to me too he wants you to be happy,"

"He does?" Ianto asked and Jack nodded and leaned forward for another kiss pleased that Ianto kissed back straight away.

As Ianto pulled Jack in the direction of the bedroom, both men knew that they were falling back into place together and Jack knew he would never hurt Ianto ever again. Owen walked back to his own apartment alone, a small smile on his face at the thought of what Jack and Ianto would be doing, he cared for Ianto deeply but knew that Ianto could only be happy with Jack, and as long as he was happy so was Owen.


End file.
